<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fates Intertwined by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349028">Fates Intertwined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian'>Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Calrissian-Skywalker-Djarin Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 16: The Rescue rewrite, Established Lando/Luke, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Protective Din Djarin, Rescue Missions, do not copy to another site, sequel trilogy? I don't know him, they're dragging Din into their nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a quest to recover lost Jedi lore with his partner Lando Calrissian, Luke Skywalker senses a mysterious call from the planet Tython. Who is calling for him and why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Calrissian/Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Calrissian-Skywalker-Djarin Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fates Intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, I have a new OT3^^ and I have no idea what to call it (though I have thought about MandoSkyrissian, everyone in favor say aye!)</p><p>In any case I like DinLuke a lot but I'm also ride or die with Skyrissian so much, and this is my way of dealing with it xD also I needed Luke to have a bit of an existential crisis over Baby Yoda lmao</p><p>I'm gonna make a fic series of this AU because I have so many ideas for this and I'm really excited about them^^</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lando Calrissian had spent enough time with Luke Skywalker in the past few years not to be fazed by his boyfriend’s occasional Force visions anymore. Sure, it was a bit freaky how all of the sudden Luke would just stare into the distance and interrupt whatever he was doing (it hadn’t been just once or twice that they had nearly crashed into something), but at this point there was nothing especially out of the ordinary about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This time something was different. Luke reached out for the navicomputer of their customized T-1 shuttle, and the coordinates started to change. Huh, this was definitely new. Luke had never before used the Force to set coordinates —that Lando could remember, anyway. Still, the location made no sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Tython?” Lando said out loud. “Luke, are you sure about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke snapped out of the vision and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m sure,” he said. “Someone is calling for me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You do know that Tython is uninhabited, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke leaned against his knees and sighed. “I know it sounds crazy, but someone’s waiting for me there. I just know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando put his hands up with a chuckle. “Hey, this isn’t nearly the weirdest thing that’s happened while we’ve been together. If you say we have to go to Tython, then we’ll go to Tython.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke gave Lando a gentle smile and put his hand on the hyperdrive switch. “Together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando placed his hand on Luke’s and nodded. They pulled the switch together, and their ship jumped into hyperspace. Tython was in the neighboring sector, a few hours away, so hopefully whoever was calling for Luke could wait that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once they were in hyperspace Luke closed his eyes and reached out, probably in an attempt to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>was calling for him and why now. The two of them had been on the road for two years now, doing research and trying to find anything that might have helped figuring out the best way to rebuild the Jedi Order. Their findings had been scarce, but a man named Lor San Tekka who resided on Jakku seemed like a reliable source. He had a vast knowledge on the Jedi lore and artefacts. Luke did occasionally talk to the Force ghosts of his father and his mentors, but it wasn’t the same as talking to someone, well, actually living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Next step was to actually build a place to teach the Force-sensitive people around the galaxy. They had yet to find a suitable planet, as Luke wanted the place to be without allegiance to any star systems, and such places were scarce. Lando understood Luke’s reasoning, though — a completely neutral system couldn’t be used for any political games, and Luke didn’t want to get tangled in any sort of politics if it could be avoided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nothing,” Luke said after a while, shaking his head. “I lost contact. Something must’ve happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Well, that didn’t sound good at all, but they were still a good hour away from Tython. Deep Core was dangerous to navigate, so they couldn’t take a shortcut either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Eventually the ship emerged from hyperspace to a beautiful blue and green gem of a planet. This was the first time Lando and Luke had been to Tython, even though they had heard that scholars disputed whether the very first Jedi Temple had been located there. In terms of recent history it didn’t offer much, but now that they were here…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “There’s the Seeing Stone,” Luke said, pointing at a stone formation on top of a hill. “Can’t land there though. Let’s find another platform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     There was a suitable plain at the foot of the hill, but at a closer look it seemed like the terrain was charred. It looked like there had been a battle. Bodies of stormtroopers were scattered around, but no sign of who they were up against. Lando and Luke glanced at each other and got out of the ship. Artoo followed them with a whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What in the name of the Force happened here?” Lando asked. The carnage was even more evident up close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke crouched to examine one of the dead stormtroopers. “This can’t be right,” he said. “All of this damage was caused by a gaffi stick. Those are used mostly by Sand People, and I can’t see one ever leaving Tatooine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Maybe one got adventurous?” Lando suggested and winked. “Kinda like someone else from Tatooine I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke chuckled and then looked up at the stone formation. “I’m gonna go up, find out what the Seeing Stone can tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando nodded and tenderly kissed Luke. “Take as long as you need. Artoo and I will see if the ground can be analyzed, see if it can give us any clue who’s been here and what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Luke promised, and started to climb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando and Artoo got to work. It was clear that there had been two Imperial carriers and both had been destroyed, judging by the debris on the ground. Two other ships as well, one of which had been blasted into oblivion. Great, they really were dealing with some persistent Imp remnants. Absolutely fantastic. The war was over and the Empire had been vanquished. Lando himself had destroyed the second Death Star, for goodness' sake! Couldn’t the remaining Imps just give it a rest already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, Artoo,” Lando said after they had scanned the area, “I don’t know about you, but I have a bad feeling about all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Artoo whistled and beeped in agreement. Whatever had happened here, it couldn’t have been pretty. And the shape of the charred ground left by the one surviving ship troubled Lando. He had seen that shape somewhere before, he was sure of it, but try as he might he couldn’t remember where. Luke was still up, and Lando hoped he could find something, anything, that might help them on their quest there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Artoo finished scanning and presented a reconstructed holo of the area. Lando stared at one of the ships. It couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Artoo, are you sure about this?” Lando asked. “That can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave 1</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Boba Fett couldn’t be alive, not after Han had accidentally broken his jetpack and he had fallen into the sarlacc pit. Strange things had happened, but surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t be possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     But Artoo was adamant. The holo was accurate. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slave 1</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however unlikely it was. Well, at least that was a possible explanation for the gaffi stick induced damage on the stormtroopers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone could survive being eaten by a sarlacc was beyond Lando, but thankfully that was not really any of his concern as of now. Right now they had to figure out who had called for Luke from the Seeing Stone and what had happened since they clearly weren’t around anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke got back down from the Seeing Stone a while later and looked like he had unearthed more questions instead of answers. Brilliant. Luke shook his head as soon as he saw Lando and said, “The only thing I know for sure is that whoever called for me was taken away against their will. There are scorch marks up there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Looks like the Empire got here before we did,” Lando answered and gave Luke a recap of his and Artoo’s findings. Luke crossed his arms with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We have to find whoever called for me,” he said. “If Imperial remnants are targeting Force-sensitive people, it’s my duty to protect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you think we should let Leia know?” Lando asked. “I mean, cleaning up any remaining Imps is what the New Republic is supposed to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke shook his head. “We have to find this one first, and as quickly as we can. After that we can tell Leia, and if she gives us a lecture then we’ll say it was an emergency. We can’t wait for the New Republic to act. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t wait. We gotta act now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando tilted his head in acknowledgement. “You’re the boss, honey. Whatever you think is for the best. I’ll help you as much as I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke smiled and caressed Lando’s arm. “I’m really grateful you’re here with me. I don’t know how I’d manage without you or Artoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not this well, that’s for sure,” Lando chuckled and wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder. “Let’s get back to the ship and figure out where we go from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke spent the next day mostly meditating. When he had sat on the Seeing Stone of the ruins of the Jedi Temple he had caught a faint hunch of a Force signature. It wasn’t much to go by, but he figured that if he concentrated on it enough he could find a way to whoever the signature belonged to. Meanwhile Lando had hacked himself into the New Republic database of known remaining Imperial factions to see if those could offer any sort of clue on where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     By the time Lando called him for a meal —they had both lost the track of time so neither had any idea what meal this was— Luke had made no significant progress. He had a better grasp on the Force signature and how it felt, but he hadn’t figured out whose it was or where it was coming from. It felt old but at the same time… not? Luke couldn’t explain the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m gonna keep trying,” Luke said as they finished eating. “Maybe it’s easier with a full stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s hope for the best,” Lando said. “I’m not doing much better. There’s only one potential lead I have. Marshal Carasynthia Dune of Nevarro reported that Moff Gideon is out there and that he’s doing some… experiments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke frowned. “I thought he was executed for war crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Apparently not,” Lando said grimly. “Well, what do you think? Should we follow this lead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Well, it was the only lead they had at this point, and Moff Gideon needed to be taken care of if he really was out there. Luke had only heard stories of him and all of them were terrible. Moff Gideon was allegedly one of the most dangerous ISB officers ever, ruthless and cunning and completely devoid of compassion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m gonna try to get in touch with the Force signature one more time,” Luke said finally, “and if that doesn’t get me anywhere then we’ll go after Moff Gideon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando nodded. “Alright, let me know when you’re done. In the meantime I’m gonna see if the New Republic has already realized I hacked into their system and if I have to explain myself to Leia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke laughed and patted Lando’s shoulder. “If you do… well, good luck. I hope you survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s always touch and go with your sister,” Lando grinned. “Good luck with your thing too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke headed back to their cabin and sat down on the floor with his eyes closed. He found the Force signature easily enough, but the source evaded him again. It was as if something was blocking it, which Luke supposed wasn’t entirely impossible. Force inhibitors were a thing, though thankfully not very common. Luke reached out and concentrated. Inch by inch he reached through the Force and then— finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he found where the call was coming from. And then the vision threw him back. Luke stared at the ceiling and breathed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The call was coming from an Imperial light cruiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Of course it was coming from an Imperial light cruiser. Why should the universe ever make anything easy for Luke?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Oh well, it was what it was. At least now Luke knew where they needed to go. The light cruiser was located not too far from Sullust, which admittedly was a long way from where his and Lando’s ship was at the moment, but making the way in half a rotation was doable. Luke got up and headed to the lounge where Lando hadn’t had to make contact with Leia and as such was still alive. That was good. The less politics involved with this case, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando looked up from the holofiles and asked, “Figured out anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yep,” Luke answered. “The call is coming from Moff Gideon’s light cruiser near Sullust. We have to leave as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando nodded and stood up. “Let’s get going then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Half an hour later they were back to hyperspace, on their way to the Sullust system. Luke started to meditate again. If it came to battle, he had to be ready in every way that he could. Lando, it seemed, decided to take a nap, and they fell into one of their comfortable silences. It was one of the things Luke loved about their relationship: neither had an issue with spending some time in total silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then, finally, after what had felt like an eternity, the navicomputer beeped. They had reached their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando jumped up on his pilot’s chair and reached for the hyperdrive switch. “Coming out of hyperspace in three, two, one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Something was going on in the light cruiser. Luke could sense that the only life forms on board had barricaded themselves in the command bridge and that something was attempting to break in. They seemed to have arrived right on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incoming craft, identify yourself!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” demanded someone on board. Luke ignored this, and so did Lando. There was no time for formalities. As soon as they landed in the hangar Luke got up and grabbed his cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, Luke, before you go, you might wanna take a look at this,” Lando said and pointed outside. Several humanoid-shaped things plated in black were scattered throughout the hangar bay and probably as far as the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Dark troopers,” Luke said. “Third-generation, which means they’re droids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hope you don’t mind if I sit this one out,” Lando grinned. “I think this is more your kind of job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke pressed a quick kiss on Lando’s lips and said, “Wait one minute and then come after me with Artoo. I’ll take care of the dark troopers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke put his hood on and headed out. As expected, the dark troopers sensed that he was the primary threat that had to be eliminated now, and started to come at him. Luke ignited his lightsaber and cut down the first dark trooper. Then another, and another, and another. He barely even looked at them, or paid any attention to where he was going. He could sense the child —now it was clear that the call was coming from a child— calling for him again through the Force. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming for you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luke responded in kind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s gonna be okay. I hear you, and I’m coming.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Was this supposed to feel this easy? There had been a time, long ago, when Luke had struggled with his lightsaber. Not anymore. He cut down and sliced through the dark troopers with ease —Force, they didn’t even give a proper challenge! Luke shoved the troopers out of his way with the Force as he headed to the elevator that led to the bridge. Now, there was one more hallway between him and the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As soon as the elevator doors opened Luke went all out. The dark troopers opened fire but not a single shot found its mark. Luke deflected the shots with his lightsaber and cut down the troopers, until one was left. Luke extended his right hand, lifting the trooper up, and squeezed. Hard. He’d never do this with a sentient being or any other kind of droid, but a dark trooper? Without hesitation. The dark trooper cracked until it was crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke walked to the blast doors and waited. Slowly, they started to open with loud creaking. The dark troopers had damaged the doors in the attempt to break in. Through the Force Luke could sense that Lando and Artoo were heading for the elevator as well. With a small smile Luke stepped through the smoke into the bridge. He was met by three Mandalorians, two of whom seemed to be women, a woman he thought he recognized as Marshal Dune, and a fourth woman he didn’t know. Moff Gideon was lying on the floor, unconscious. Luke pulled his hood off, revealing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you a Jedi?” asked one of the Mandalorians, the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I am,” Luke answered. “I’m Luke Skywalker, I…” he trailed off from surprise. The child peeked at him from a chair, and nothing in the galaxy could’ve prepared Luke for this. “BABY YODA?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Din Djarin had only ever met one Jedi before now, and as such he had no idea what he had expected, but whatever it was, it sure wasn’t this. The Jedi, Luke Skywalker, was staring at Grogu eyes wide and mouth fallen open. And he had also called Grogu “baby Yoda”. What did that even mean? Din glanced at Cara, who shrugged. Great, she didn’t know any more than he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Grogu tilted his head at Luke with what Din could only call curiosity. He cooed softly and then looked at Din and lifted his arms. Din picked the kid up and at that very same moment another man came through the doors, followed by a blue R2 unit. He seemed like the complete opposite of Luke: where Luke was dressed in all black and seemed to favor a simplistic look, what this man was wearing clearly cost around the same as one ingot of beskar, completed with a cape. Cara gasped involuntarily, so she had to know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How are we doing here, Luke?” the man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke turned to look at the man, pointed at Grogu, and all he got out was, “Lando, it’s baby Yoda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din pointed at Luke and very well knew no one could see him frown, but he did regardless. “Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Lando simply chuckled. “Yeah, he will be. He’s just having an existential crisis over the fact that your kid resembles his old Jedi master. Just let it run its course, he’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you a Jedi too?” Din asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me? No,” Lando answered. “I’m his partner.” He offered Din his hand with a surprisingly genuine smile. “Lando Calrissian. And I suppose your kid there is the reason we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke had finally stopped gaping and had collected himself. He was now eyeing Grogu with a similar curiosity that Grogu had for him. Grogu reached out with one hand, and it seemed like he and Luke were conversing through the… Force? or whatever the Jedi thing was called, much like he had with Ahsoka Tano. Din held Grogu a bit tighter, unsure what to make of all this. On one hand this was what he was tasked to do: reunite the kid with his people, and here was another Jedi. But on the other hand…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din didn’t want to give the kid up. Not again. Not after everything he had done to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As if sensing his thoughts, Luke shifted his gaze from Grogu to Din and said, “You’ve formed a very strong bond, the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He doesn’t wanna go with you, then?” Din said, and hated the hopeful tone in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s not it,” Luke answered. “He wants your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Grogu looked up at Din and whined. Din breathed heavily. He couldn’t break down now, not in front of the kid. This was the journey’s end. He had always known, ever since talking to the Armorer on Nevarro, that this day would come. There was no point getting weepy about it. This was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, go on,” Din said softly, unable to stop his voice from cracking. “That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. You need to go with him and… and get training. Like that nice lady told you, right, buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Grogu made another sad noise and reached for Din’s helmet. Well, if this was going to be the last time he’d ever see the kid…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You know,” Luke said suddenly, “we could use a third crew member on our ship. Right, Lando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Huh?” Lando blurted, and Din noticed how Luke nudged him. “Oh, right, yeah, definitely! We’ve been lacking a gunner. So if you’d be interested…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din blinked. And again. He had to be mishearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You mean… I could go with the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If you wanna come, yeah,” Luke smiled. How could one smile have so much warmth in it? “There’s room for one more person on our ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Grogu squeezed Din’s thumb and cooed, and the R2 unit whistled. Din looked at the kid and then back at Luke and Lando. This was probably the easiest choice he’d ever have to make in his life, right after deciding to rescue Grogu back from the Client on Nevarro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright,” Din said. “I’ll come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cara cleared her throat. “Hate to interrupt the sweet moment, but what do we do about this guy?” She nudged the unconscious body of Moff Gideon with her foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He’s all yours, Marshal Dune,” Lando said with a shrug. “And if you could leave me and Luke out of the report if you have to file one, that would be great.” He and Luke shared a rather sheepish look. “We didn’t exactly use very legal routes to get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din glanced at Cara who nodded and shrugged as well. “Well, I had to bend some rules too to get all of us here, General Calrissian, so I guess if you don’t snitch I won’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Oh, that was why Cara had reacted the way she did when Lando entered the room, and now Din also recognized the name. So this was the man who had destroyed the second Death Star. That had been impossible to ignore, even if Din had been on a mission on some backwater planet at the time. The footage had reached even the remotest places of the galaxy and the names of General Calrissian and Luke Skywalker had been plastered everywhere, though Din had never really paid any attention to them. These two definitely weren’t what he would’ve expected such revered heroes to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hold on,” Bo-Katan interrupted, and Din willed himself not to groan. “What do we do about the darksaber?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din handed Grogu to a very baffled Luke and then turned to face Bo-Katan. Once again he walked up to her, presented the darksaber and said, sternly, “I yield. It’s yours. Take it now if you will, but I’m gonna leave with my kid and make sure he gets trained. He’s my only priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Bo-Katan made no gesture that she would take the saber. Din honestly started to understand why Mandalore had been in perpetual civil war if every faction was full of people as stubborn as Bo-Katan. He pulled the darksaber back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright,” he said. “I’m leaving now. If you still want the saber, you’ll have to find me and face me in a fair duel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Din turned to Cara and Fennec. “Thank you for your help, both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Fennec nodded in acknowledgement, and Cara said, “Take care of the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I will,” Din promised. Then he walked to Luke and Lando and picked Grogu up from Luke. “I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Our shuttle is in the hangar,” Lando answered as they walked to the elevator, which was definitely not designed to fit three people, a child, and an astromech in it. “We’ll be going to Cloud City first. Luke has a temporary training facility there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m setting up a permanent one as soon as I find a suitable planet for it,” Luke added. “By the way, we never remembered to ask. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are appreciated^^</p><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="canonskyrissian.tumblr.com">@canonskyrissian</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>